


Pizzaman Strikes Again

by RidinCastielInTheImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bunker, Bunker Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Pizza Man - Freeform, Sam Ships It, Smut, babysitter, blowjob, isnt it?, sammys bitch face is great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala
Summary: The boys get stuck with a baby after a hunt gone bad. It's not a hard job, especially when Cas brings home pizza.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tfw_cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/gifts).



> For my beta, a gift for being such a great friend and editor. Thank u for all your hard work.

Cries echoed through the bunker, bouncing off the walls. Sam patted the small babe’s back, shushing him as he walked in circles. The poor thing. The last hunt hadn’t gone well. The boy’s father had lost the battle against a wendigo. Castiel had barely been able to poof them out of there with their own lives. Such a simple hunt. Gone so terribly wrong. “Come on little one. It will be alright. We’re going to find your momma tomorrow.”

“Here, Sam. Let me see him.” Dean walked into the spare bedroom, where his brother paced the floor. He lay the child in his arms, cradle style, and hummed out the first few notes of ‘Hey Jude’. All of a sudden, the wailing stopped.

“You’re a natural, Dean. It’s crazy. You woulda made a great dad.” Sam clapped his hand on his shoulder, heading for the doorway. He paused and turned to regard Dean once more. “I have to do a supply run for our unexpected guest. I’ll be back later.”

“Yeah, yeah. See ya Sammy.” He walked the floor, humming softly, rocking him back and forth. His little eyelids fluttered closed. The makeshift crib from the old dresser drawer was lined in a soft red flannel. It was a stark contrast against the white outfit adorning the child. Dean hoped that the red that was shed around him tonight wouldn’t stain the infants’ memories.Suddenly, there was a loud clanging from the kitchen. At first, Dean winced, eyes darting to the infants’ peaceful sleeping face. Once he saw the babe sleeping solid, he went into hunter mode, drawing his sidearm and headed in the direction of the ruckus.

“”Whoa... Dean, relax it was just me. I have knocked over the cooking utensils.” Cas held his hands up, sheepishly. Dean lowered his weapon, clenching and unclenching his jaw.

“God damn it, Cas. Announce yourself next time. I could’ve shot you.”

Castiel cocked his head to the side in his signature look of misunderstanding. “It would have done me no harm. I am an angel of the lord-”

“Yeah, yeah i know,” Dean waved him off, turning towards the counter. The hunter hungrily stared at the extra large meat lovers pizza in front of him. It smelled divine. “What’s this?”

“I brought you dinner.”

“Ha. Cas, you know this literally makes you the pizza man.” His chuckle filled his belly and the air around them equally. Rather abruptly, the atmosphere changed from playful to sexually charged. Dean turned his head to find Castiel staring almost all the way into him.

“And you the babysitter.” His eyes were slited and filled with want. All the blood in Dean's body seemed to rush to his dick: Castiel's words sending shivers down his spine. They had exchanged looks full of unspoken need and had moments where Dean could have swore that Castiel was going to kiss him. This was different. The implication that the angel had voiced took this to another level. A plausible level. Black dress shoes stepped closer to him. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the floor. He was sure he was flushed an embarrassing, girly, shade of pink.

Castiel used one hand to nudge Dean's face back up equal with his. Green meet blue, electricity nearly palpable between them. Dean's bottom lip quivered noticeably. A thumb from his angel stroked it still, opening his mouth slightly in the process. He had never pictured their first kiss this way. Cas was so forward, taking utter control of their compromising situation.

As the hunter was starting to lose his breath, the baby cried from the other room. A groan escaped from him and it brought forth a growl from the Angel. “I gotta get jr.”

With a head still on the clouds, he excited the kitchen, stopping to get a piece of pizza. He reached the temporary nursery, a weight lifted from his shoulders. He didn't have to pretend to be calm and collected. His best friend just kissed him... Oh fuck had he wanted it though. Picking the tiny child up into his arms, he turned to sit in a beaten up leather arm chair. Instead of humming this time, he sang each word sweetly to the babe.

Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better

The lullaby was already successful. Dean continued softly, enjoying the little bundle of warmth.

Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better

Castiel secretly watched from across the hallway, admiring how breathtaking Dean looked as a father. The protective aura about him alone was too heartwarming for words. He thought of a domestic life with the man, 2.5 kids and a picket fence. What beautiful nephilim we would have. Cas couldn't believe what he was thinking. He loved the man in front of him, but as hunters and beings of separate species, Castiel need to keep those thoughts to himself.

Soon the baby was asleep in his bed, wrapped in a blanket, nestled inside the flannel padding once more. When Dean closed the door to the spare room, he turned on his small white baby monitor. Sam had insisted Dean put it up to watch the baby. He fidgeted with the tiny yet complicated device as he made his way back to the war room in the center of the bunker. He set it on the giant table of maps, papers, empty coffee cups, and research everywhere.

A hot breath tickled the back of his neck and a pair of skilled hands made their way over his firm chest. Eyes rolling back, he let himself resign to the lovely feeling of being held. Castiel squeezed Dean around the waist, hugging him from behind. “Dean i want you to know, it is not just your appearance that attracts me to you.”

“Look, Cas, don’t.”

“No, Dean. Listen to me. You are an amazing human. It has been a great pleasure of mine to even know you. I love you.” Dean turned quickly around at the admission, peering deep within Castiel's oceanic eyes.

“Why does that sound like a goodbye?” His voice shook despite his best efforts to remain calm.

“It is not. It is merely admiration. I have just now really begun to say hello.” He gripped at Dean’s hips again, this time dragging them much closer. This touch wasn’t enough for Dean. He dropped to his knees in front of Castiel and earned himself a confused face. He looks so cute when he does that. The button on his slacks popped easy enough and they slid to meet his shoes. With a skilled hand, Dean removed the angel’s boxers to stroke him. Cas threw his head back at the touch, familiar yet better than anything he had ever felt in the past. Dean sunk himself down, swallowing him whole. Hips bucked wildly forward as the hunter licked around his tip and up the entire length of it. He reveled in the sensations it gave his own body to have Castiel's weight entirely in his mouth. Pulling off, there was a line of spit dangling from his lips to the tip.

Without warning, Castiel grabbed Dean by the arms and bent him over the lighted table, his face pressed into one of Sammy’s many open books. He huffed. “Now we’re gettin’ somewhere.”

A firm hand slid down his back from his shoulder to his jeans. Before he knew it, they were around his ankles. Castiel was wasting no more time, much to Dean's great enjoyment. They had spent too much time longing after one another to wait. A lubed finger made an appearance in Dean's body and he groaned. The finger was soon joined, a hiss escaping as the pain struck before dissolving into an aching want. After another moment, Cas pulled out. The hunter didn’t have time to protest as three digits were pushed back in. With all three hooked fingers, Castiel grazed Dean's prostate. He lurched underneath him at the pleasure, pushing back against the hand inside him. In and out Cas worked him, opening him. When Dean was ready, he mewled, rocking back against Castiel's hand, harder. “Please Cas… I'm ready…. Give it to me.”

Dean sounded so divine, so blissed and content. The angel wanted nothing more than for his hunter to be happy. It was made better by the fact that he was the reason. He lubed his heavy member before lining it up to slide inside Dean. He knew the basics of what transpired during love making, he had done it once or twice. But never with a man, never with Dean. The thought nearly drove him crazy when it was added to the intense feeling of the hunter’s sweet body enveloping him. When he bottomed out, he heard Dean groan loudly. He stayed as still as possible, not wanting to bring pain into such a beautiful moment. “Are you alright?”

“Mmmhmm…. Yeah i’m fine.. Cas.. ugh.. You’re just.. uh ..” Dean swayed back onto the angel. “Your just really big.”

“I apologize for the size of my vessel, Dean.”

“No no, don’t Cas…. It’s definitely not a bad thing. Just move, ok?” With those words, the angel thrust forward, effectively driving Dean further into the books surrounding his head. Castiel set a grueling pace, near seconds had passed and Dean was already a whimpering mess. He arched his back to meet each rut with equal force. Sensations ripped through Dean and love was definitely one of them. Love, want, need, pleasure. Oh, the barely contained ecstasy the hunter was feeling as Cas’ member stretched his tight hole. He couldn't help but beg for more. Did he ever get what he wanted.

“Oh Dean… you are so amazing. I love you.” Cas said this with eyes squeezed shut, thrusts coming in a jagged rhythm. He reached around for Dean. Slow and steady strokes countered his erratically spurring hips. He came, painting the insides of his human. The feeling must have washed over Dean because in seconds his cum coated Castiel's hand and a chair beneath them. As their breaths grew quieter, still ragged, there was a sudden slam. Both heads snapped up to see a shocked Sammy standing in the doorway, having dropped two handfuls of grocery bags. The men stood frozen and the angel buried his face in Dean's back, feeling such a strange human motion, embarrassment.

“Are those my novels?” he asked accusingly, staring Dean down with level 9000 bitch face. Whoops.

“Heh… uh, Heya Sammy!” Dean smiled, too wiped to care about the compromising situation. His brother had walked in on his activities before, just never with a guy. He wasn’t exactly out. But, he knew Sammy loved him and it wasn’t a big deal. How could it be? He had Cas. That's all that mattered.


End file.
